


but this is getting good now

by disachi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, but then its not a fling!!, even on the different side of the world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disachi/pseuds/disachi
Summary: История стара как мир - Ойкава и Хината встречаются в Бразилии, помогают друг другу заново влюбиться в волейбол и заодно пытаются залечить разбитые другими людьми сердца.И еще раз.И еще.Они сами не замечают, как это становится чем-то большим.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	but this is getting good now

Шое не глупый и не наивный. Он знает, что такое курортный роман. Когда Ячи пыталась смириться с тем, что Киеко-сенпай и Танака-сенпай начали встречаться, Шое и Тадаши посмотрели с ней примерно три сотни красивых и непонятных европейских фильмов, в которых люди много целовались на фоне моря или гор и мало говорили о своих чувствах.  
  


Шое знает, что такое курортный роман.  
  


Они с Ойкавой-саном не влюблены, честно. Но они здесь, в Бразилии. Бразилия на 18566 километров ближе, чем Япония и на 10967 километров ближе, чем США. Это весомая разница.

  
Так что они гуляют после проигранного матча на пляже и пьют Caldo de cana, и Ойкава-сан смеётся: «Я все ещё могу называть тебя малышом, ты даже не вырос». «Вырос!», – упрямо спорит Шое. Впрочем, эти слова давно потеряли обиженный огонь и искреннее возмущение. В ответ он слышит: «Разве что вширь».

  
Тогда Шое подходит ближе, на расстояние дыхания, и проводит ладонью у себя над головой, показывая, что уже достает Ойкаве-сану до подбородка – «Видишь?».

  
Но Ойкава-сан смотрит на его губы, и Шое знает, что такое курортный роман. Он поднимается на носочки и закрывает глаза в поцелуй.

  
Ойкава-сан, засранец, замечает это и продолжает дразниться.  
  


***  
  


Утром Шое садится в кровати и смотрит в синее небо через большое окно. У команды Ойкавы-сана хорошая гостиница – вид на океан.

  
– Ты какой-то слишком задумчивый, – сонно бормочет Ойкава-сан.

У него на щеке отпечаток подушки и он выглядит просто ужасно. Это очаровательно и смешно.

– Так давно секса не было, что тебя выбивает из колеи?  
  


Шое рассеяно улыбается. Ему нравится слышать слова и не стараться изматывающе, долго пытаться вспомнить их перевод.  
  


– Да у меня его вообще до этого не было.

  
Ойкава-сан хмурится. Открывает глаза.  
  


– Эт-то был твой первый раз?

  
– Ну да. Это плохо?

  
– Это было ужасно неромантично! – восклицает Ойкава-сан возмущённо. – Почему ты мне не сказал? Я бы зажёг свечи!

  
– Прекрати, – бурчит Шое.

  
– Раскидал бы лепестки роз!

  
Шое отомстить за подначки пинком в живот, но Ойкава-сан ловит его лодыжку.

  
– Да ладно тебе, я шучу. Все нормально. Тебе же понравилось?

  
– Я, – Шое осекается, чувствует, как лицо начинает гореть и в горле встаёт комок. – Да. Я же тебе. Говорил.

  
– Ага, – Ойкава-сан гладит его по выступающей круглой косточке над стопой. – Несколько раз и очень громко.

  
Шое щурится.

  
– Ты меня дразнишь.  
  


Ойкава-сан ухмыляется, почти как в старшей школе. У Шое срабатывает инстинкт на такую ухмылку – он бросается вперёд и прижимает Ойкаву-сана к постели. А тот и не против.

  
***  
  


Они присылают фото с пляжа всем групп-чатам, а значит, практически всем бывшим и нынешним волейболистам Японии. В сториз в Инстаграме, где заблокированы все лишние люди, Шое выкладывает селфи с постели, где улыбается широко и не скрывает засосов.

  
Отчасти потому что через сториз большая часть его друзей следит за его жизнью и убеждается, что он ещё здоров.

  
Отчасти потому что он за три года общения с Тсукишимой понял, что иногда быть вредным мудаком полезно для здоровья.

  
Ячи сначала присылает реакцию-огонь, а потом записывает очень громкое голосовое сообщение.

  
Тсукишима и Куроо-сан тоже, от чего-то, в восторге.

  
***  
  


Когда Ойкава-сан уезжает, сердце у Шое не разбивается. Не такого прижимающего к земле отчаяния, как когда он улетал из Японии и не услышал даже слова прощания. Они с Ойкавой-саном расходятся, улыбаются и продолжают играть. Эта встреча принесла Шое новые цели, новую уверенность.

  
Иногда ему становится немного одиноко – без знакомого звучания языка, без обсуждений ужасной западной версии суши, без перемывания косточек общим бывшим соперникам. Иногда тянет в солнечном сплетении – хочется, чтобы кто-то теплый был рядом и гладил по волосам, и смеялся хрипло.

  
Но это Шое не ломает. Просто иногда накатывает. Временная тоска, как дождливая погода.

К тому же, Ойкава-сан присылает ему видео с животными в Инстаграме и рассказывает о тренировках в чате. И они даже находятся в одном часовом поясе – на расстоянии звонка.

  
Они не влюблены. Они даже не друзья. Но они оба чужаки в необычных, странных, пугающих землях, и они аккуратно, неловко с непривычки делятся своими мыслями с тем единственным человеком, который может понять.  
  


***  
  


Потом Шое проходит в финал местного чемпионата по пляжному волейболу. И ему хочется поделиться этой радостью – с кем-то, кому не нужно будет сначала полчаса объяснять, почему чемпионат так странно называется. Он пишет Ойкаве-сану.

  
«Поздравляю, нинздя Шое»  
  


«О Господи, я сожалею обо всем, пожалуйста, замолчи»

  
«Ты ж в школе мечтал о великом прозвище. Вот оно тебя и нашло!»

  
«Ойкава-сан!!»

  
«Но ты, правда, молодец. Это впечатляющий результат. Если кто и мог такое сделать, то только такой сумасшедший монстр как ты»

  
Шое улыбается и падает на кровать, прижимая телефон к груди.  
  


***  
  


Ойкава-сан неожиданно приезжает в Бразилию на праздники в честь Дня независимости Аргентины, когда нет матчей.

Причем «неожиданно» означает, что Шое приходит домой с занятий по йоге и находит Ойкаву-сана у себя на кухне, объясняющего Педро на английском преимущества «Евангелиона» перед всеми остальными аниме.

  
– Не спорь с ним, он яростный фанат, – советует Шое Педро, наливая себе воды.

  
– Вау, – улыбается Ойкава-сан. – Твой португальский стал намного лучше.

  
– Ты все равно его не понимаешь, – Шое посмеивается, поворачивается и видит, что Ойкава-сан пялится на его задницу.

  
Ну, Шое не может его винить – одежда для йоги вызывает у всех такую реакцию.

  
– Ясно, – смурно выдыхает Педро, отводя глаза. – Я пойду к себе в комнату и буду смотреть «Ван Пис» в наушниках. Или что-нибудь, где еще больше криков и взрывов.

  
– Да все совсем не так, – возмущается Шое ему в спину. – Ну, не так сразу.

  
– Он так привычно реагирует. Много парней приводишь домой? – смеётся Ойкава-сан, поднимаясь и раскрывая руки для объятий.

  
Они говорят на японском, но оба уже привыкли к совершенно другим нормам и привычкам. Это странно.

  
– У меня целых две недели был бойфренд. А потом нас поставили против друга друга в турнирной таблице и он расстроился, что я победил, – вздыхает Шое в чужую шею.

  
– Этот Энзо все равно был мудаком.

  
– Ты же его не знал.

  
– Я видел его фото. Там по лицу все понятно.

  
– Новый парфюм, Ойкава-сан?

  
– Мхм. Рекламный контракт.

  
– Сладкий, – Шое морщит нос и получает в ответ возмущенный вскрик и тычки под бок. – Хочешь покушать? Или погулять? И ты вообще надолго?

  
– На неделю, – Ойкава-сан пожимает плечами. – Возьмёшь с собой в зал в среду? Тренировки пропускать нельзя.

  
– Возьму, – Шое улыбается. Ему было одиноко заниматься с тех пор, как знакомая команда по волейболу сменила режим и начала тренироваться в другое время. – А в другое время что будем делать? Пляж? Поиграем вместе еще раз? Давай-давай-давай?

  
– Ну уж нет, играть вместе с профи и позориться я не собираюсь, – Ойкава-сан подозрительно гладит его по пояснице, но не спускается руками ниже. – Куда в Бразилии туристы ходят вообще?

  
– Я... Я на самом деле не имею не малейшего понятия, – смеётся Шое.

  
У него не было времени смотреть на памятники и музеи. Он приехал в Рио и начал тренироваться, работать. Безумное расписание, постоянная усталость, попытки запомнить новые адреса, язык, правила, как переходить дорогу.

  
– Я погуглю, – решает Ойкава-сан, но освобождает для дела только одну руку.

  
Шое ненадолго задумывается, а потом с великим опытом человека, у которого был один бойфренд, а не только разбитое первой школьной любовью сердце, берет его запястье и спускает себе на задницу.

  
Ойкава-сан улыбается в свой телефон.

  
***

  
За неделю они навещают Museu do Amanha, где Ойкава-сан как самый последний ботан охает и ахает на каждым экспонатом, катаются на подъёмнике до большой горы, название которой Шое не помнит и может разве что сказать, что оно связано с хлебом. Они пробуют Canjica (слишком сладко), Acarajé (слишком остро) и заходят в клуб.

  
Шое обнаруживает, что чувство опьянения ужасно, пугающе, слишком знакомо заставляет терять контроль над телом и понимает, что ему это совершенно не нравится. Его тошнит – не столько от алкоголя, сколько от застаревшего, звериного ужаса. Ойкава-сан сидит рядом с ним на полу узкой туалетной кабинки, гладит по спине и отчаянно просит прощения.

  
Тогда Шое рассказывает – про матч против Камомедай, про падение, про поражение. Про ужас, про режим, про самую здоровую еду на свете, восьмичасовой сон и йогу.

  
– Пить мы больше не будем, – кивает Ойкава-сан. – Но, знаешь, расслабляться можно разными способами. Иногда выбиваться из режима. Ничего страшного не будет.

  
– Я знаю, – вздыхает Хината. – Просто... Я все ещё так много не понимаю и не умею. И меня это пугает. Этот режим меня хоть как-то успокаивает. Как расписание в школе. Ты знаешь, что будет завтра.

  
Они идут по улице, и Ойкава-сан все еще поддерживает держит за руку, хотя Шое и сказал, что ему уже лучше.

  
– Да уж, – Ойкава-сан сдувает волосы с лица. – Никогда не думал, что я буду скучать по старшей школе.

  
Шое фыркает.

  
– Я знал, что буду скучать.

  
Они уже почти приходят к дому, когда Ойкава-сан спрашивает:  
– Уже определился состав олимпийской команды Японии?

  
Шое кивает, продолжая искать ключ в карманах.

  
– И что?

  
– И у меня все равно не хватит денег на билет, – рассеянно пожимает плечами Шое, а потом затаскивает Ойкаву-сана в дом и целует так, что на губах выступает кровь.  
  


*

  
В зале Ойкава-сан называет его монстром за количество веса на тренажёрах и канючит в конце тренировки, требуя помочь размять мышцы и остыть. Шое смеётся: «Ты сейчас кто угодно, только не Великий король», и тогда Ойкава-сан дуется и идёт в душ сам.

  
На следующий день он наблюдает за тренировкой Шое на пляже и кричит подбадривающие слова, поправляя на носу солнцезащитные очки-авиаторы.

  
– Красавчик, – кидает после тренировки Густав, партнёр Шое на этом турнире.

  
– Что, что это значит? – требует Ойкава-сан. Шое из вредности не говорит, но тем же вечером они смотрят фильм с японскими субтитрами, и Ойкава-сан все равно узнает ответ.

  
Ухмыляется самодовольно. Даже с синяком на нижней губе.

  
Шое выкладывает новую сториз – короткое видео, как Ойкава-сан рассеянно гладит ноги Шое, лежащие у него на коленях. Поднимает пальцы выше, забирается под шорты.

  
«Хватит подбирать всякий мусор, Шое», – пишет Кенма, добавляя самый уставший смайликом на свете.

  
Шое смеется, но не говорит Ойкаве-сану почему. У него какие-то очень тонкие грани, когда и из-за кого он обижается на грубые слова и поддразнивания, а когда нет. Шое ещё не совсем их понял и не хочет рисковать.

  
Неделя наполнена смехом, сексом и разговорами обо всем на свете. Ойкава-сан помогает учить английский.

  
Шое не помнит, когда ему в последний раз было с кем-то так хорошо и спокойно.  
  


***  
  


Ойкава-сан пишет ему через пару месяцев, когда турнир уже закончился: «Я буду в стартовом составе в матче против Канады. Хочешь посмотреть?».

  
Педро помогает Шое узнать, нужны ли ему какие-то документы, а потом Шое покупает билет на самолет.

  
В Буэнос-Айрес у Ойкавы-сана есть квартира, выданная спонсором команды, оказывается. Маленькая и уютная.

  
Ойкава-сан целует Шое, но больше ничего не делает.

  
– Ты же знаешь, что во время матчей нельзя? – отвечает он нахмуренному лицу Шое.

  
– Ты в это веришь? – переспрашивает Шое удивленно, а потом дразнит его весь оставшийся вечер.

  
После этой поездки Шое окончательно привыкает звать Ойкаву-сана по имени, фамильярно, Тоору. Он бы никогда не посмел сделать это в Японии, его мама так не воспитывала. Но аргентинские сокомандники иначе не понимают, про кого Шое спрашивает.

  
Зато Шое, даже со своими скудными знаниями испанского понимает главный вопрос, который в шутку кричит половина команды – там звучат знакомые, смутно похожие на португальские слова – «твой», «красивый».

  
Шое смеется, смотрит на покрасневшие щеки Тоору и почти даже не напоминает ему об этом.

  
Матч «Atletico San Juan» выигрывают. Шое хлопает в ладоши и понимает – он почти забыл, каким восхитительным бывает звук удара мяча об пол спортивного зала. Как Тоору командует всей площадкой.

  
После игры, поздравляя команду, Шое, практически вибрируя на месте от восторга, по старой привычке прыгает на месте.

  
Тоору ловит его за талию и смеется тоже – «Куда так высоко, об потолок голову собрался разбить?». И на ухо потом – «Когда ты вернёшься в зал, с тобой никто не сравнится».  
  


***

  
В этот раз расставаться как-то необъяснимо больнее. Шое не знает, как это описать, но они целуются в аэропорту добрые двадцать минут.  
  


– Скоро сезон закончится, – улыбается он, пока Тоору держит его лицо в ладонях и гладит нежно пальцами скулы. – Приезжай.

  
– Постараюсь.

  
– Но на мои финальные игры точно?

  
– Если ничего срочного не будет.

  
***  
  


Дома в Бразилии Шое ждёт сообщение от Тадаши, Ячи и даже Нацу. Он выкладывал фотки с матча и с афтерпати.

  
Они все спрашивают, по сути, одно и то же – и что вы теперь? Вместе?

  
Шое впервые за год не знает, как на это ответить.

  
***  
  


Дело вот в чем – сейчас они живут в разных странах, хоть и очень-очень-очень близко.

  
Но у Тоору контракт с «Atletico San Juan» и даже без него – он хочет играть здесь, в этой лиге.

  
А Шое через год должен вернуться в Японию. И что тогда?

  
Они оба через это уже проходили. Они оба уже это знают.

  
Обычно на таких моментах в глупых европейских фильмах начинались титры с красивой музыкой. Шое достает наушники и выходит на пробежку, но это ситуации не помогает.  
  


***  
  


Тоору храпит, когда спит особенно крепко и отрицает это с яростью оскорбленной старой леди.

  
Шое знает, что каждый, каждый чертов раз, когда он кладет ноги на чужие колени, он получает массаж. И что каждый чертов раз Тоору будет забираться руками под его шорты и сжимать бедра до синяков.

  
– Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – спрашивает Шое, отрываясь от трансляции матча.

  
– Ничего, – хлопает ресницами Тоору, а потом сгибается как непонятно кто и укладывает голову ему на живот. – Волосы у тебя уже длинные. Не мешают?

  
– Мешают, но забываю постоянно подстричь! Кстати, ты знаешь, что Эйтор собрался делать предложение Нис после нашей победы?

  
Тоору улыбается, потом что Эйтор хороший, и за таких людей можно только радоваться. Его искренняя улыбка очень красивая – настолько, что дышать становится больно. Шое тоже сгибается, чувствует, как тянут мышцы, но целует Тоору в макушку.

  
– Мы как крендельки, – кряхтит Тоору, потому что глубоко в душе он идиот, и садится ровнее. Но продолжает держать ноги Шое у себя на коленях.

  
***

  
Откладывать дальше нельзя.

  
– У меня через две недели финал. Потом свадьба, а потом я уезжаю.

  
– Ага.

  
– Тоору.

  
– Я не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал, – вздыхает Тоору и сжимает руки. Он лежит у Шое на груди, обнимает его поперек ребер и на пару секунд становится тяжело дышать. – Я как будто об этом не знаю.

  
– Тоору.

  
– Я... Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.

  
У Шое сжимается что-то в солнечном сплетении. И, ох, он знает эту боль. Слишком хорошо знает.

  
– Я хочу вернуться домой, – говорит он и продолжает быстрее, пока Тоору не обиделся. – Я хочу увидеть маму, и Нацу, и моих друзей. Хочу попасть в команду, снова играть в зале и снова встречаться с сильными соперниками. Но я не хочу от тебя уезжать.

  
Тоору смеётся на выдохе, влажно и отрывисто.

  
– Это какая-то пиздец ироничная ситуация.

  
– Не ругайся, – тихо просит Шое. – Может быть, все еще не так плохо.

  
– Ну конечно, – Тоору все равно вырывается из рук, садится. – Ты знаешь. Ты тоже знаешь. Это не работает.

  
– Я не знаю, – упрямо спорит Шое. – Я... Мы... Он... Мы сдались, даже не попытавшись. Как будто заранее решили. Так что я не знаю, работает это или нет. Но.

  
Шое сложно говорить о чувствах. Он знает два – почти три – языка, но порой ему все еще тяжело находить слова достаточные, чтобы описывать свои эмоции, то, что горит у него внутри. Раньше, в школе, это были азарт, восторг, ярость.

  
Сейчас – все еще сложнее. Как описать спокойствие? Безопасность? Тепло? Удовлетворение просто от чужого веса на твоей груди, и от руки в волосах, и от дурацких шуточек, щекочущих что-то внутри, и от обсуждений матчей, и от споров, и от выбора молока для соуса на ужин?

  
– Мне с тобой хорошо. И я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Разве этого не достаточно? – тихо спрашивает Шое, и у него мерзко ломается голос, как у мальчишки, и он отводит глаза.

  
Потому что он уже был здесь, Тоору прав. Они не говорили об этом. Они с Кагеямой в принципе не умели говорить о чувствах, эмоциях, о том, что было между ними – маленькое, неловкое, хрупкое, как мираж.

  
Если старательно делать вид, что чего-то нет – оно может в какой-то момент исчезнуть, а ты и не заметишь. Где потом искать? Негде.

  
Но Шое был здесь. И в прошлый раз ответ оказался неутешительный – недостаточно.

  
Тоору сгребает его в объятия и силой тащит к себе, в кольцо рук, ног и влажной от летнего жара кожи, и Шое ворчит, отмахивается, а потом начинает смеяться, и что-то внутри него расслабляеься.  
  


***  
  


Тоору умудряется даже выбить лишнее время отдыха, сходить с ним на свадьбу к Эйтору и Нис.

  
Тоору выглядит в смокинге как персонаж из отоме-игры и никто, кроме них двоих не понимает эту шутку. Мама Нис делает фото, и Шое выставляет пост не в сториз, а в ленту.

Сугавара-сан, проснувшись на работу в Японии через пару часов, шутит что-то в комментариях про перебежчика в лагерь врага, Нацу шлёт подмигивающие смайлики, а Бокуто-сан почему-то думает, что обвенчались они. Это поднимает такой уморительный хаос во всех групповых чатах нынешних и бывших волейболистов, что Шое его даже не поправляет.

  
***  
  


Они как бы. Не говорят об этом вслух. Но Тоору провожает Шое в аэропорт. И целует. И требует позвонить сразу же после приземления – плевать на разницу во времени.  
Шое чувствует – инстинктивно, где-то в желудке – что это совсем другое «не говорят вслух», хорошее.  
  


***  
  


– И что, ты теперь в отношениях с... Ойкавой Тоору? – спрашивает Кенма.  
  


Шое ночует у него после отдыха в Мияги и до отъезда в Осаку.  
  


Осака, где пройдет отбор в «Черные шакалы».

  
– Аргхыдпщ, – отвечает Шое, накрывая лицо руками.

  
Мама задала такой же вопрос, дома. И Тадаши улыбался как-то подозрительно.  
  


– И вообще, почему ты так произносишь его имя? Ты разве с ним пересекался?

  
– Один раз, на тренировках матчах среди разных префектур, – отвечает Кенма, рассеяно забирая волосы в хвост потуже. На экране перед ним не игра, а какие-то документы. – Ну такое.

  
– Он хороший.

  
– У тебя все хорошие, Шое.

  
– Не все.

  
– И имеет ли это какой-то смысл? Аргентина. Ещё дальше, чем Бразилия.

  
Шое хмурится, спрятанный в темноте собственных рук. Но он не злится. Они с Кенмой никогда не злились друг на друга.

  
– Для меня имеет, – отвечает Шое тихо и серьезно. – Если не получится, то не получится. Но пока же все хорошо.

Он позвонил Тоору, как только приземлился. Потом еще раз, по видео-звонку из дома. Мама, взволнованная и любопытная, влезла в кадр, и Тоору забавно записался и краснел под ее взглядом.

  
Шое знал, что свое знаменитое жуткое выражение лица, про которое постоянно ворчали Кенма, Тадаши и даже Кагеяма, он унаследовал от мамы.

  
Сегодня утром он проснулся к уведомлению от Тоору на экране телефона. Тот прислал видео с тренировки, и фото из душа, и фото с сонной улыбкой с кровати.

  
Шое тоже скучал. Он ответил кучей смайликов и рассказал, как ездил с Кенмой в его компанию. И потом прислал видео с котёнком, который очаровательно и глупо падал с раковины. Подписал: «Это ты», и стал ждать ответа.

  
Дурацкие фотографии и сообщения наполняли его тем же теплом. И, может быть, дело было в том, что прошло еще мало времени.

  
Но Шое было не тяжело, не больно. Ему было – правда, искренне, честно – хорошо.  
  


***  
  


– Значит, Ойкава Тоору, – начинает как-то раз Атсуму после тренировки.  
  


– Вы все так произносите его имя, – морщится Шое.  
  


– Вы вместе?  
  


– Мхм.  
  


Было странно. Было сложно объяснить другим – тем, кто не был ими.

Они вместе. Шое знал. Но они не признавались в любви, и всего один раз занялись сексом по видео-звонку. Они общались, присылали друг другу мемы и утренние селфи – для другой стороны они всегда становились вечерними. Обсуждали волейбол, чувствуя, что только человек по ту сторону экрана поймет твою жадность и отчаяние. Шое рассказывал все сплетни японского волейбола. Тоору жаловался на нового связующего, которого взяли в команду.

  
Они были вместе. Как раньше. Но при этом не давали торжественных обещаний и не планировали грандиозной встречи.

  
Это были отношения без обязательств? Или они поставили на паузу, дожидаясь, пока жизнь, судьба и волейбол не закинут их снова на один континент или остров

  
Шое не знал. Но его, в принципе, все устраивало – каждую ночь, ложась в кровать, он знал, что увидит знакомое дурацкое лицо на экране телефона, и это знание согревало его изнутри.

  
***

  
– Мы же вместе?  
  


– Когда я в последний раз проверял, были.  
  


– А если. Если появятся другие люди?  
  


– Знаешь, – немного напряжённо говорит Тоору, – мне пока как-то не хочется ни с кем.

  
– Да, мне тоже, – торопится сказать Шое. – Но я просто проверял. Все постоянно спрашивают. А я не знаю, что отвечать.

  
– Хвастайся, что бойфренд у тебя такой горячий, что даже с другой стороны океана ты не можешь думать больше не о ком.

  
– Ты очаровательный.

  
***  
  


На день рождение Тоору Шое связывается с Мигелем, его сокомандником. Они с Шое уже пару месяцев лайкают друг другу фотографии, а значит практически лучшие друзья. Шое просит помочь с заказом и доставкой подарка и цветов.

  
Тоору плачет от радости. Это великолепно. Шое смеется и улыбается широко-широко.

Тоору смотрит его дебютный матч против «Шведских орлов». И смеётся, почти даже без напряжения на глубине внимательных глаз: «Хороший мальчик, я же говорил, всем покажешь».

  
Шое, пьяный из-за адреналина и давно, давно дожидающейся своего времени победы говорит: «Назови меня так ещё раз».

  
Они второй раз занимаются сексом по видеосвязи.

  
Кагеяма перед отъездом их команды спрашивает тоже. Ну, то же самое, что и все остальные.

  
– Вы вместе? С Ойкавой-саном?

  
Это неожиданно неловко. Шое не чувствует радости, как после победы. Но он вообще не такой человек, чтобы мстить и злорадствовать.

  
– Вроде того, – мямлит он, собирая сумку.

  
– И он...

  
Кагеяма осекается. Сжимает руки в кулаки. Хмурится.

  
– Все хорошо?

  
– Да, – Шое улыбается. – Правда. Все в порядке. Он смотрел сегодняшний матч. Думаю, из-за этого проспит свою тренировку и получит взбучку.

  
– Я рад, – бурчит Кагеяма, но не от злости, а потому что он даже в двадцать два не научился нормально говорить.

  
Шое видит по глазам – все нормально. Он хлопает Кагеяму по плечу – да посильнее, за тот гадкий пас во время матча – и идёт к выходу со стадиона.

  
***

  
Тоору приезжает в Японию на Обон. У него нет своего жилья, он ночует в доме у родителей и стесняется даже целовать Шое в своей детской постели, что просто ужасно смешно.

  
Старшая сестра Тоору, оказывается, уже два месяца переписывается с Нацу. И знает все о Шое. Вот это уже пугает.

  
– Ты так вырос, – рассеяно отмечает Шое за ужином, когда к ним присоединяется племянник Тоору. Он видел фотографии и помнил рассказы Кагеямы.

  
– А ты совсем нет, – показывает язык тот, мигом разрушая всю иллюзию.

  
– Так! – строго хлопает рукой по столу Тоору, а потом приобнимает Шое за плечи практически защищающим жестом, притягивает к себе.

  
Шое смеется, как и все за столом, но незаметно притирается носом к теплой шее – все тот же дурацкий сладкий одеколон.  
  


Он, оказывается, скучал.

  
***  
  


Шое летит в Аргентину на Новый год, потому что он теперь профессиональный спортсмен, один из самых популярных членов своей команды и может иногда позволить себе роскошь.

  
– Ах, я скучал, – бормочет он, вытягиваясь на одеяле под южным солнцем.  
Тоору выцеловывает его лопатки, будто рисунок чертит.

  
– Я тоже скучал.

  
– Я о солнце.

  
– Я тоже о солнце.

  
– О боже мой, – посмеивается Шое, переворачивается и притягивает эту глупую-глупую голову к себе, чтобы поцеловать, и укусить и...  
  


***  
  


Они играют друг против друга на Олимпийских играх.

  
– Ты же не будешь настолько мелочным, чтобы бросить меня после того, как я надеру тебе задницу? – спрашивает Шое, хлопая ресницами. Раздражающий всех, украденный у Тоору жест.

  
Он стоит в своем домике в Олимпийской деревне. Вместе с Тоору, с которым они наконец-то оказались в одной стране дольше, чем на неделю.

  
У Шое немного трясутся руки от восторга.

  
– Ах ты маленький засранец, – смеётся Тоору, больно кусаясь в поцелуй и щекоча бока.

  
Во время тренировок он пересекается с Иваизуми-саном. Останавливается поговорить. Улыбается, склонив голову к плечу. Шое смотрит краем глаза. Он знает, что все хорошо. У Иваизуми-сана девушка. Тоору с ним. Сколько лет уже? Четыре?

  
Но все равно смотрит, практически не моргает, пока Аран-сан мягко не трогает его за плечо, отвлекая.

  
Аргентинцы побеждают. Последний мяч, упавший на их половине площадки, саднит, как самая противная рана на свете.

  
Но когда Тоору плачет от радости, кидаясь к своей команде с криками, Шое не может чувствовать себя действительно, по-настоящему расстроенным.

К тому же здесь у них одна спальня – потом возьмет реванш.  
  


  
**  
  


– Ты знаешь, – говорит Шое, – со мной связалась другая команда. Сделали предложение.

  
– От которого невозможно отказаться? – посмеивается Тоору, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

  
На нем очки. Ему идут очки.

  
– Ага, очень заманчивое. Это «Asas São Paulo».

  
Тоору улыбается, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Потом замирает.

  
– «Asas São Paulo»? Типа, бразильские «Asas São Paulo»?

  
– Других я не знаю.

  
– М-м-м.

  
Книга захлопывается как-то громко.

  
– И что ты решил?

  
– Не знаю, – Шое давит улыбку. – Как же я буду без Атсуму и Бокуто-сана играть?

  
– Шое. Если ты мне сейчас же не ответишь, я клянусь богом...

  
– Мне надо завершить сезон. Контракт с «Шакалами» до конца сезона. Но я. Мы уже начали готовить документы.

  
У Тоору есть это особенное выражение лица – отчаянная, тихая радость. Он так смотрит на последний, чудом вырванный пас, победное очко, выстраданное всей командой.

  
Он так смотрит на Шое – просто потому что тот пообещал приехать на шестнадцать тысяч километров поближе. И это.

  
Это и есть то тепло. Та безопасность. То, почему Шое, не думая даже особо, решил оставить свое сердце на двенадцать часов в прошлом, без срока возврата.

Это того стоит.


End file.
